User talk:Followed by 100 zeroes/Archive 7
---- Standard Item Template is ready I need to have three items from my monaco.css added to the site Monaco.css; .mln-name, .mln-frame, and .mln-data-cell. This round I have opted for a minimal set of properties in Monaco.css so that you, the admin, won't have to continually be asked to edit this protected file. The minimal thing that has to be in there is the background image for security purposes. All of the other formatting and padding I have moved to the 'style' entries in the template. Please check out my sandbox to see the new skin. I also plan to change the module template to use the same images and have example 1, 2, and 3 wide modules in my sandbox. Once the new .CSS is in Monaco.css I can update the Item template. Thanks Nitecrew 20:24, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Are you sure that the template is completed? I do not see the sides of the image frame or the background for the title holder. 21:25, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::To see those you will need to copy the three entries into your personal monaco.css and then reload the page. That would be a good test to make sure I have everything correct. Nitecrew 22:51, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Badges You know how you have a badges section on the userpage? Well, I've been thinking to make a editcount badge: 1 for 300, 2 for 500, 3 for 750, 4 for 1000, and so on. You'd be getting A LOT of badges, but starting WHEN you make the badge. USe the GIMP for the badges, like the barnstar.svg (Why is it .svg file?) :I like that idea, but it's probably based on the fact that I would like to have those badges ;) To answer your second question, SVG (S'calable '''V'ector 'G'raphics) is a special image format that is only used on the Web. Images created with SVG are actually composed of text which the browser processes into an image. Barnstar.svg was made with Inkscape, an SVG editor. 02:33, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Badges sound like a good idea. :Woot! Nice badge for yourself! Do we need like 500 edit badges and 1000 edit badges? ::The whole thing lies in . Try typing in your sandbox. There are awards for 100, 500, 1000, and 2000. The template automatically updates, so if I decide I want a 5000, I can just upload the image and there it is. 01:04, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Help Please i have a problem, lately at my shop i posted that there was a upcoming sale. After that i left for a few hours and when i came back the entire sale message was changed completely different from how i left it. I have reason to beleive someone changed it and i'm scared that they changed other things i haven't seen yet. I have fixed what they changed in my upcoming sale message though. Please help me figure this out and how i can keep this from happening. Troyl ( Troyl's Junk Yard) 01:45, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Okay. First of all, that person (who happened to be Mackmoron11) was trying to help. You see, most other shop owners use a special type of box to contain important news. : This is what they look like. :MM11 noticed that you weren't using this box, and he tried to update your store to the current trend. I personally do not like the use of these boxes within pages, but that's only an opinion. :Second, Mackmoron11 did not change anything else. However, there may be other users who are not being helpful and decide they want to destroy your store (like removing all content and replacing it with something like "blah".) :There is no need to rewrite the whole store in such cases. Do you see the "History" link above this page? Go ahead and click on that. You can "undo" the last change by pressing the undo link, if you can find it. :Using this tool, you can compare edits and view the different changes. It just takes a little experimenting to get used to using it. : 02:28, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :sory if you dont like the changes i made, troyl. i was just trying to make it easyer to see, so that the word would get out faster. 02:38, 22 April 2009 (UTC) thanks for trying to help mackmoron, i see that you ment well but i just got a little freaked about the change. Troyl ( Troyl's Junk Yard) 13:36, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Like it? It still has a few little things to fix, but you get the general idea. :I can't say why but I am strangely drawn to this template. Some thoughts. The yellow text is very hard to read. I wonder if one color per rank would be better? Should Bionicle have its own entry since it has so many networkers? We should hide the secret networker names. Maybe even remove them? It certainly shows all the networks in a nice compact space. Nitecrew 05:21, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::How about Secret Networkers have their own space, but they text is the same color as the background? 14:32, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::Interesting idea but then the only way to find one you might be interested in would be to select them all and possibly reveal the names of other secret networks you have not discovered yet. Giving the Secret Networkers their own space is a good start. Nitecrew 15:20, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Well, I can see it needs work. Thanks for telling me what it needs. Should we/I start putting them on the pages of the various Networkers, or should we wait on that? :If the secret networkers were removed I see no reason why it could not be added to pages. Nitecrew 18:51, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Problems fixed. I'm gonna start working on putting this up on the various Networker's pages, unless someone beat me to it. Personally, I don't think it needs all the colours. They're unnecessary, IMO, and also make it lose a bit of its professional-ness. Oh, and Bob Skull's not on it. (Page | Talk | ) 22:42, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::I kinda agree =/ I'll cut them out. ::...done. 22:49, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Can you take a look at: Template talk:Walkthrough again, please? Thanks. Userpage help Heh, It took me long enough to ask =P Anyways, could you help me with my userpage? I want to: 1: make the box everything's in centered. 2: Make the background either (Image:Skin-bg.jpg) without linking, or #8A2BE2. Thanks! (Page | Talk | ) 05:09, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, yeah, could you change my name to 'Jas765' if possible? 756 is a typo. :Sorry, you'll have to ask the Wikia staff for username changes. I'll work on your userpage in a sec. 13:58, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Where can I find the wikia admins? (Page \ Talk / ) 22:49, 23 April 2009 (UTC) : 01:21, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks again. They told me to make a new account with the right name, so I think I'll just stick with 756. (Page \ Talk / ) 23:33, 24 April 2009 (UTC) user page creation? i was just trying to create a sub-page for my store, the MackMoronMarket. When i attempted to create said sub-page, it gave me a red box saying something about if it is about a non-networker character, it would be deleted.is this true? 23:35, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I dont think so cause it is a user page. Don't worry about that. It's a warning for all the vandals. You're making a userpage, so it's fine. Code Module COuld you add a Module Templete to the Code Modlue Page? No one else can. 01:36, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Top users Did I ask you this before? I don't know... I've seen the list before that has the top users on it, but I can't find it! Help? :On the left side of the page is some thing that says Top Content. Put your curser over that and at the bottom of the list that appears says Featured Users. On the next list click the more.... This leads to the top users page. 02:20, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I noticed something: I'm the 11th, same as last time I checked, and you're number 8. Looks like you're coming up fast! Yeah, one more and I'm on the main list. 02:38, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :For the full shebang, you can go to . You can arrange by edits, and see contribs & editcount on an individual basis. 16:45, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Some new template CSS Please add the Star Justice and Lego Universe CSS entries from my monaco.css page to site level Monaco.css. Thanks Nitecrew 06:45, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Done. This template project is looking very nice. 14:05, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks!! I am toying around with some ideas for the Brick template. If you, or anyone has suggestions for other template skins I would consider working on them also. Nitecrew 14:30, 24 April 2009 (UTC) One last change to the Monaco.css file. Please replace the current Bionicle entries with the three simple entries found at the top my monaco.css. Nitecrew 02:23, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Wont be active much.... Until July that is. 17:02, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :No problem. Just write that on your UP from now on. 17:03, 24 April 2009 (UTC) MLNO join MLNO! we'd really like to have you! 18:00, 24 April 2009 (UTC)Mtmerrick Can I? I'm in the process of creating a website. Would it be alright if I included a link to it on my MLNwiki userpage? :Be my guest, as long as the website doesn't contain pornography, offensive or profane language, browser exploits, viruses, trojans, worms, anything that violates MLNWiki or Wikia policies, blah blah blah. 21:02, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :That's what I thought. Thanks. MLNO History And second, is this sentence factually correct? Yes, it is. It started as an extention of MLNO in the Wiki part of the SMF Hosting that came with MLNO at the time, but when it got removed, we made this, MLNWiki, as the replacement for it, and it's grown exponentially since, as I've mentioned on the Articles for Scrap's Resurrect part. --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 20:41, 25 April 2009 (UTC) How to archive How do you archive your talk page 09:57, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Simple. Move your talk page to User talk:FerrariBricks/Archive 1 and on User talk:FerrariBricks, write: The old user talk has been archived. Get it? Would we need this? I made the coding. However, I didn't make the page because I was wondering if making it would be neccesary. :Nice template there. Yes, it will be a necessary template. The Wikipedians have a similar template, so I assume that it could be needed here as well. 03:34, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :I could have used it while working on the templates. Nitecrew 04:02, 27 April 2009 (UTC) There, I created it. error template i have found a error in the Template:NetworkerNav were say rank 9-rank 10 , say rank 9-rank 0--[[User:german77|'''german77]] 04:15, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. Wanted! Can someone please click on my millstone hurling module! I really want to become rank 3 and I need the Giants hat Blueprint. As payment I will provide the millstone needed to battle. If you want further payment just tell me! Thanks. P.S. My lego name is StillBuilding. Thanks again. 22:15, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Hey, I could help with that. If you want me to click, send me a friend request. I'm . Does it bother you? You know I copied your quote: Visitors may be inclined to send me a friend request. Don't, unless you enjoy receiving "Friendlist request rejected" messages. quote. Then, you took it off your page. Does it bother you that I copied it? I'm asking this because recently people have been copying MY stuff, polls, userboxes, templates, and it can be sorta irritating. Does me copying your quote bother you? :I personally take copying as flattery, in your case. I find no problem in being copied, as us admins must act as role models for the newcomers. It's just natural to get copied if you're a well-known user, and you've got to learn to get used to it. 05:11, 29 April 2009 (UTC) That's true. Speaking of admins, I've been wondering whether to bother to file an RfA. I could make use of the administrative powers if I won... but I'm also wondering if I'd need them. Oh, and I also think that it's time you archived your talkpage... again. New skin need new CSS Need some more CSS added to the Monaco.css file. Please replace the current Bionicle entries with the three simple entries found at the top my monaco.css. In there you will also find three new City entries that need to be added. Thanks 18:00, 29 April 2009 (UTC)